Part 1: Weird Awakenings
by the-paperback-writer2000
Summary: Hermione and Fred realize their feelings for each other but keep them hidden from each other. Until one mischevious Weasley finds a way to weed the truth out of his brother and chaos ensues in the lives of Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley.


Part 1

Weird Awakenings

Fred first noticed her the summer they all went to the Quidditch World Cup. She was sitting in her bunk in the girls tent reading a muggle book called Pretty Women when him and George had come in to bother Ginny. When he say her, sitting there wrapped in a blanket to keep out the evening chill, Fred completely forgot what he had come into the girls' tent for. Oh right, to bother his sister. The twins crept up on Ginny, who was putting on some light makeup in the mirror. She had been trying to win Harry's affections for the past three years to no avail. Harry wouldn't know a girl had a crush on him, even if she yelled it to his face. As George scared Ginny, Fred couldn't seem to tear his eyes from the other witch in the room. She tucked her bushy hair behind her ears, a tick that Fred had noticed that summer, as she read, her eyes flitting across the pages. Fred nearly fainted when Hermione Granger wet her lips with her tongue before taking her bottom one between her teeth.

"You alright, Freddy," George asked, done antagonizing their sister, nudging Fred in the side. Fred tore his eyes away from the brunette witch and turned to his brother, pasting a fake smile onto his lips.

"Of course, Georgie." Hermione looked up at the two twins and rolled her eyes but Fred didn't miss the slight upturn of her lips as she went back to her book.

Fred remembered that night with incredible clarity. He remembered the Irish winning, he remembered scoring the bet with Bagman, he remembered going back to the tent and singing loudly after having one too many butterbeers. He quickly sobered up with his father bursted into the tent, telling them that the campsite was being attacked and they needed to leave immediately. He remembered being seperated from Hermione Granger, fearing the worst as the people attacking were surely seeking out muggles and muggleborns alike.

He was relieved when his father finally apparated to the burrow, towing along Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Fred hugged all three of them, but made a point to dwell a bit on Hermione. Hermione pulled back, a suspicious look in her amber eyes. Fred flashed her his signature grin and winked, proud of himself when he saw a light blush climb up the witch's cheeks. Hermione quickly pulled back and cleared her throat, suddenly feeling quite warm in the kitchen of the burrow. Fred fell asleep smiling that night.

Hermione didn't notice Fred until a year later. She came into the Room of Requirement early to prepare for the next DA meeting. She was surprised to see the oldest Weasley twin already there, seemingly frustrated by something. Fred didn't seem to notice Hermione enter the Room of Requirement and jump nearly three feet in the air when Hermione cleared her throat. Hermione giggled at the ginger's reaction.

"What're you doing in here so early," Hermione asked him.

"I'm trying to practice my patronus. It's not working," he groaned, frustratedly. Hermione's mouth turned up in a smile.

"I'm surprised one of the Weasley twins are having trouble with a patronus. Isn't making people happy what you do best?" Fred glowered at her but was unable to hold it when he looked at her beautiful smile. She had changed a lot, even in the past year. She had somewhat learned to control her hair and while it was still extremely curly and frizzy, she seemingly knew how to work with it now. Her teeth had been filed down considerably and her bright, perfect smiled beamed at him.

"Just think of something that makes you happier than you've ever felt in the entire world, something that makes your heart soar. It doesn't even have to be real. What I think of isn't actually real." Hermione blushed as she thought of what she thought of. The scene involving a certain Weasley twin wasn't something she was about to share out loud. Hermione's heart skipped a beat when Fred's eyes locked into her, his gaze so intense she felt weak in the knees.

"Expecto patronum," Fred yelled into the room. A full corporeal patronus bursted out of his wand in the shape of a hyena bursted out of his wand. Hermione giggled.

"How fitting," she whispered as she watched the hyena cackle around the room. Deep brown eyes met lighter amber eyes and Fred took a step towards Hermione. And another. They were so close to each other they that Hermione could hear the breath catch in Fred's throat. Suddenly the Room's door opened and Hermione and Fred jumped away from each other, deep blushes adorning each other their cheeks. The members of the DA seemed oblivious to the two blushing teens, other that George Weasley, who was very experienced in reading his brother's expressions.

"Alrighty there, Freddie," he whispered, nudging his twin before glancing at Hermione. Fred nodded and swallowed.

"Or course, Georgie," he answered, although not entirely convinced.

George worked tirelessly for the entire rest of the year before the twins fled the school to bring Hermione Granger and his twin closer together. But his efforts were quickly lost as him and Fred sped off and away from Hogwarts on their broomsticks, throwing the last of their fireworks behind them.

Hermione visited Weasley Wizard Wheezes before school started the next year. The store was completely packed and she felt happy for Fred. Well, and George although Hermione was finding it awfully easy to forget about George recently. She meandered over to a bright pink and purple stand advertised for witched and picked up a bottle.

"Love potion," she muttered, rolling her eyes as she read the bottle.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hermione Granger," a familiar voice said from behind her. Hermione whirled around and smiled when she saw Fred Weasley smiling down at her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't George Weasley," Hermione joked. Fred's smile faltered until Hermione patted him on the arm and assured him she was joking. Fred stepped closer and looked at what Hermione was holding.

"Ah, I see you've found our love potion," he commented, almost bitterly. Hermione blushed a deep shade of red. "Although, I don't think you'll be needing it," Fred whispered, eyeing her up and down, causing Hermione to blush even harder. They were interrupted by Ron asking the price of something he had found, causing Fred to walk away. Hermione could breathe again.


End file.
